love can be there but sometimes a disgrace
by Cohiha
Summary: you must be hinata the one who is carrying itachi's child but what happens if he doesn't agree with it so no wonder why love can be a disgrace


LOVE CAN BE THERE BUT SOMETIMES A DISGRACE

You looked at the pregnancy test, letting the word 'positive' sink in on you. "This was bound to happen..." you said to yourself. Ever since you and Itachi confessed your feelings, he just can't keep his hands off you, not that you didn't like it. When ever you get the chance; you and Itachi would pounce at one another like wild animals, keeping Tobi awake half the night.  
You sighed to yourself. You weren't normally scared of Itachi, but now you were. You were scared of what he'd do to your child. As you know, he was the guy who murdered his clan. What would he do if he found out that his clan is going to be revived? Anyways, you moved all these thoughts aside and decided that the best thing to do was to tell him. He'd find out sooner or later; why not sooner? So you threw the pregnancy test into the bin and walked to Itachi's room.  
"Good afternoon Hinata-san, un" Deidara greeted you as you walked down the hallway. "Where are you going, un?"  
You stop at Itachi's door and turned to Deidara. You answered "to find Itachi" as you nod to his door. Deidara said "ok, un" and just walked off. Taking a deep breath, you knocked on his door. You opened the door slightly after you hear Itachi reply "come in."  
Itachi turned around to see you walking soundlessly towards him. He too, approached you silently. "Ita-" you started, but were quickly muffled by Itachi's smooth lips kissing you roughly. You melted into the kiss and kissed him back with as much force. He wrapped his arms around your waist and moved you towards his bed, without breaking the kiss. However when he tried to climb on top, you pushed him away.  
"Itachi, I have something to tell you." He glared at you, quite unhappy that you pushed him away. "Spit it." He answered rudely. Trembling slightly you managed to say "I'm pregnant."  
"Get rid of it." He said, as if that was the solution to the problem. Feeling the anger boil up in you, you stood up and clenched your fists. Then suddenly explode at him. "How could you say that!? Even though you killed your clan, couldn't you at least spare your own child? What has this baby ever done to you? You're just a heartless mur-"  
Itachi pinned you to the wall and gripped your neck tightly with one hand, leaving a clearly visible red mark. You gasped for air and struggled against his grip.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He threatened you, just as his bedroom door swung open to reveal Pein, the leader standing there. Itachi turned to look at Pein, his hand not letting go of you.  
"Itachi, let go of Hinata! Now!" Itachi reluctantly dropped his hand and you collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily while rubbing your sore neck. "I thought maybe you two could handle your own personal matters, but I guess not. What is the problem?"  
Pein directed the question at you. You looked up at him as tears started to drip down your cheeks. "Leader-sama, I'm... pregnant with Itachi's child... but he wants me to get rid of it."  
Itachi stared out the window as Pein turned to look at him. "Itachi, I know you don't want this child... but have you ever considered that your and Hinata 's child could be useful to the Akatsuki?" At this, your head swiveled to look at Pein as he carried on. "Your child could well be the strongest ninja, since well... you and Hinata are so powerful. If you get rid of this child, it'll be a great loss to the Akatsuki."  
Itachi growled and then said "Fine. But from now on neither Hinata nor this child will have anything to do with me!" Itachi then left his room and out of the lair. You started sobbing quietly and Pein came over to you. He put his hand on your shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Hinata, don't cry. I know you're stronger than that. You can't let a simple matter tear you down. I'm sure Itachi will regret this. From now on, you will not leave the lair for any missions. I'll send Tobi to keep you company for the next 7 months. Take care of yourself."  
You wiped away your tears and smiled weakly. "Thank you Leader-sama."  
For the next 7 months, you tried to forget Itachi, but it wasn't easy... Both of you avoided each other and ignored each other, but sometimes you just couldn't help sneaking a glance at him. It was raining very heavily on the day you gave birth, so everyone was indoors. Everyone helped you with your labour, all except Itachi. He was nowhere to be seen; probably in his room thinking about a way to kill Sasuke. Everyone cooed at your son, who stared curiously back with his golden eyes. Everyone was busy playing with your son until Kisame said "Hinata, are you sure this is Itachi's child? He looks nothing like Itachi." True, your son has light brown hair and golden eyes just like you. If anyone looked at him, they would've never guessed that it's Itachi's child. "It IS Itachi's son... he's the only one I... he just IS Itachi's son, okay? And his name is Michio." (Meaning man with a strength of 3,000)  
You lived your life like the way you used to, just that you often had to feed, bathe and put Michio to sleep. Deidara and Tobi were more than happy to baby sit Michio when you went on missions. Michio was 5 months old soon enough and you were putting him to sleep one night. He kept wailing and squirming... making it a hard job to put him to bed. You were tired yourself, waking up at 5 every morning to feed Michio. The light creak of the door was covered by the baby's cries, so it took you by surprise when you heard Itachi say "let me put him to bed."  
Feeling too tired to argue, you passed him the baby. You watched as Itachi cuddled and swayed your son to sleep. You were so shocked at the sight. 'I never knew that Itachi could be so gentle and loving!' When Michio's cries turned to soft breathing, Itachi placed him into the cribbed and tucked him in, then turned around to face you.  
"Hinata, I'm... I'm... sorry. I beg you to forgive me for what I've done. I just can't deny my feelings anymore. I've tried so hard to forget everything from our past... but it was no use. I... love you too much." A single tear dripped down his cheek, surprising you. Despite his emotionless voice, you could feel all his sadness. You were touched, but that anger inside you was still there. "Every time I see you with... Michio, I feel as if I've made a very big mistake."  
"Well, of course. You attempted to get rid of your own son! Not to mention... you abandoned me too..." You tried to hold back tears, but the tears forced its way out. You closed your eyes, willing the tears to stop leaking out. Then you felt Itachi embraced you tightly, as if never to let go. Your arms clutched on to his cloak aggressively, trying to pull him closer.  
"I'm really sorry Hinata. Please forgive me... please! I love you so much that I'm willing to give up everything for you. Please let me be a part of you again..."  
You pulled back and gazed sympathetically at Itachi, lifting your hand up you wiped away his tears and then said "Itachi, you were always a part of me and always will be. No matter how much I try to hate you, my love for you is too powerful... just like you." Itachi could only see your sweet smile for a second before you pulled him in for a loving kiss.  
You and Itachi got back together that night. When the other members of the Akatsuki found out, they all cheered while Pein smiled knowingly at you two. Itachi proposed to you a month later and then you got married. When Michio was 1, you found out that his eyes would turn to red when the sharingan was activated. How did you find out? Well, Kisame teased Michio about his name, saying that he was probably just a weakling with no sharingan. All of a sudden Michio's eyes turned red and Kisame dropped to the floor, groaning in pain. By the time Michio calmed down, Kisame nearly passed out. This caused everyone's jaws to drop.  
3 years later, you were pregnant again but this time Itachi was very happy. Michio probably lightened up his life. He was still the same Itachi, but not heartless. You and Michio taught him to love. When your second son was born, Itachi named him Kano (meaning one's masculine power, capability). Kano looks a lot like his father, but his personality takes after you whiles Michio takes after Itachi. Kano has the sharingan but also the power to communicate with felines (just like you). Kano grows up to work along side his faithful jaguar, Mika. Michio and Kano becomes valuable members of the Akatsuki.

Michio*  
kano*


End file.
